Yo-kai Tribes
The Yo-kai Tribes ''(Japanese: 妖怪の種族 '', Yōkai no Shuzoku) are different groups that every species of Yo-kai is divided into. In battle, two or more adjacent Yo-kai in battle that hail from the same tribe receive a special Tribe Unity bonus, giving those Yo-kai a special boost to a stat that is best exemplified by that tribe. (If you want to add a custom tribe feel free too!) List of Tribes Main Tribes Official Tribes * The Brave Tribe (Japanese: イサマシ族 Isamashi-zoku) * The Mysterious Tribe (Japanese: フシギ族 Fushigi-zoku) * The Tough Tribe (Japanese: ゴーケツ族 Gōketsu-zoku, "Heroic tribe") * The Charming Tribe (Japanese: プリチー族 Purichī-zoku, "Pretty tribe") * The Heartful Tribe (Japanese: ポカポカ族 Pokapoka-zoku," Pleasant tribe") * The Shady Tribe (Japanese: ウスラカゲ族 Usurakage-zoku, "Elusive tribe") * The Eerie Tribe ('''Japanese: ブキミー族 Bukimī-zoku)' * The Slippery Tribe (Japanese: 'ニョロロン族''' Nyororon-zoku) * The Wicked Tribe (Japanese: 怪魔族 Kaima-zoku) * The Enma Tribe (Japanese: エンマ族 Enma-zoku) * The Wandroid Tribe (Japanese: はぐれ族 Hagure-zoku) New Tribes * The Magic Tribe (Japanese: マジック族 ''Majikku-zoku'') * The Umar Tribe (Japanese: ウマルー族 ''Umaru-zoku'') * The Dado Tribe (Japanese: おばあちゃんー族 ''O bāchan-zoku'', "Granny tribe") * The Wild Tribe (Japanese: 野生族 ''Yasei-zoku'') * The Light Tribe (Japnese: 光族 ''Hikari-zoku'') * The Sound Tribe (Japanese: 音族 ''Oto-zoku'') * The Gangster Tribe (Japanese:ギャングスター族 ''Gyangusutā zoku'') * The Machine Tribe (Japanese: マシンー族 ''Mashin-zoku'') * The Majestic Tribe (Japanese: 荘厳な部ー族 ''Shōgon'na zoku'') * The Fearful Tribe (Japanese: 恐ろしいー族 ''Osoroshī-zoku'') * The Music Tribe (Japanese: 音楽ー族 ''Ongaku-zoku)'' * The Terror Tribe (Japanese: テロー族 ''Tero-zoku'') * The Loony Tribe (Japanese: 躁鬱ー族 ''Sōutsu-zoku'') * The Galactic Tribe (Japanese: 銀河系ー族 ''Gingakei-zoku'') * The Amaterasu Tribe (Japanese:アマテラスー族 Amaterasu-zoku) * The Susanoo Tribe (Japanese:スーザヌー族 Sūzanū-zoku) * The Tsukuyomi Tribe (Japanese:つくばみ部族 Tsukuba mi buzoku) * The Mythical Tribe (Japanese: 神話ー'族 'Shinwa-zoku) * The Spartans Tribe (Japanese: スパルター族 ' 'Suparutan-zoku) * The Olympus Tribe (Japanese: オリンパスー族 Orinpasu zoku'') * The Upgraded Tribe (Japanese: '''アップグレード済みー族 ''Appugurēdo-zumi-zoku'') * The Differ District Tribe (Japanese: 異なる地区のー族 ''Kotonaru chiku-no buzoku'') * The National Tribe (Japanese:国民ー族 ''Kokumin-zoku "Citizens tribe")'' * The Neon Tribe (Japanese: '''ネオン'ー'族''' ''Neon-zoku'') * The Kaima Tribe (Japanese: カイマー'族' Kaima-zoku) * The Rogue Tribe (Japanese: ローグ'ー'族''' Rōgu zoku '') * The White Fang Tribe (Japanese: '''ホワイトファング'ー'族''' Howaitofangu zoku)'' * The Urban Legend Tribe (Japanese: '''アーバン・レジェンド'ー'族''' Āban rejendo zoku)'' * The K-Tech Tribe (Japanese: '''Kテック'ー'族''' K tekku zoku)'' * The Celtic Tribe (Japanese: '''ケルト'ー'族'Keruto-zoku) * The Reaper Tribe (リーパー族(Rīpā-zoku) Exodus Chapter Tribes * The Champion Tribe (Japanese: チャンピオン部族) * The Wire Tribe (Japanese: 針金族) * The Cutie Tribe (Japanese: キューティー部族) * The Stone Tribe (Japanese: ストーン・トライブ) Shadowside Tribes Official Tribes * The Goriki Tribe (Japanese: ゴーリキ族 ''Gōriki-riki'') * The Onnen Tribe (Japanese: オンネン族 ''Onnen-zoku'') * The Mononoke Tribe (Japanese: モノノケ族 ''Mononoke-zoku'') * The Tsukomono Tribe (Japanese: ツクモノ族 ''Tsukumono-zoku'') * The Uwanosora Tribe (Japanese: ウワノソラ族 ''Uwanosora-zoku'') * The Omamori Tribe (Japanese: オマモリ族 ''Omamori-zoku'') * The Mikakunin Tribe (Japanese: ミカクニン族 ''Mikakunin-zoku'') * The Oni Tribe (Japanese: 鬼族 Oni-zoku) * [[Izana (tribe)|The I'''zana Tribe]] (Japanese:イザナ族''' Izana-zoku) * The Mikado Tribe (Japanese: ミカド族 Mikado-zoku) * The Shinma tribe (Japanese: 真魔族) New Tribes * The Shuchōmari Tribe (Japanese: 首長マ族 ''Shuchōmari-riki'') * The Kurokkuwaku Tribe (Japanese:クロックワーク ''Tokei sagyō buzoku "Clock work tribe") * The Wanda Tribe (Japanese: '''ワンダー・トライブ ''Wandā toraibu" Wonder tribe") * The Dakūoni Tribe (Japanese: 'ダークオニ 族 Dakūoni-riki Dark Oni Tribe'') * The Raitooni Tribe (Japanese: ライトオニ族 ''Raitooni-riki Light Oni Tribe'') * The Kokai Tribe (Japanese:後悔 ''Kōkai suru buzoku''"Regret tribe") * The Kibo Tribe (Japanese:希望 ''Kibō-tekina buzoku "Hopeful tribe") * The Nukumarū Tribe (Japanese:ヌクマル族 Nukumarū-zoku "Nuclear tribe") * The Fashisuto Tribe (Japanese:ファシスト ' ''Fashisuto buzoku ''"Fascist Tribe") * The Hanzai Tribe (Japanese:'犯罪部族''' Hanzai buzoku "Crime tribe") * The Houma Tribe (Japanese: ホーマ族 ''Hōma-zoku'') * The Celestial Tribe (Japanese: 純粋な光族 ''Junsuina hikari-zoku "Heavenly Body Tribe") * The Kowai Tribe The Political Tribes The Political Tribe ☆ (Japanese: '☆ 政治的部族 Seidjiteki-buzoku ☆'') are the tribes of the Yo-kai world who fight for peoples right to become ruler of the Yo-kai world. * The Justice Tribe (Japanese: 正義族 ''Masayoshi-zoku'') * The Freedom Tribe (Japanese: 自由族 ''Jiyū-zoku'') * The Democracy Tribe (Japanese: 民主主義族 ''Minshu shugi-zoku'') * The Socialist Tribe (Japanese:社会主義部族 ''Shakai shugi buzoku'', "Communist tribe") * The Imperialist Tribe (Japanese: 帝国主義の部族 ''Teikoku shugi no buzoku'') * The Helpful Tribe (Japanese: 役に立つ族 ''Yakunitatsu-zoku, Useful tribe)'' * The Depraved Tribe (Japanese: 堕落した部族 ''Daraku shita buzoku, "Corrupted Tribe") * The Liberty Tribe (Japanese: 'リバティー・トライブ''' Ribatī toraibu) * The Labour Tribe (Japanese: 労働部族 Rōdō buzoku) * The Productional Tribe (Japanese: プロダクション・トライブ Purodakushon toraibu) * The Manufacture Tribe (Japanese: 製造部族 Seizō buzoku) * The Eco Tribe (Japanese: エコ部族 Eko buzoku) * The Patriotic Tribe (Japanese: 愛国族 ''Aikoku-zoku'') * The Peoples Rights Tribe (Japanese: 人々の権利と不羇族 ''Hitobito no kenri rieki to fu khei-zoku'') The Legacy Tribes The Legacy Tribes (Japanese:遺産部族 ''Isan buzoku'') are the tribes that represents the users of Yo-kai Watches (Such as Nate, and Natsume) * The Keizou Tribe (Japanese: 京三族 Kyōsan-zoku "''Nathaniel Tribe") * The Fumiaki Tribe (Japanese: 'ふみあき部族''' Fumi Aki buzoku ''"Kenny Tribe") * The Shin Tribe (Japanese: '新族 Shin buzoku) * The Itsuki Tribe (Japanese:五木部族 Itsuki buzoku) * The Kēta Tribe (Japanese: '''ケータ族 ''Kēta-zoku "Nathan (Nate) Tribe") * The Fumika Tribe (Japanese: 'フミカ部族 '' Fumika buzoku'' "Katie Tribe") * The Inaho Tribe (Japanese: '''稲穂部族 ''Inaho buzoku'' "Hailey Tribe") * The Jerī Tribe (Japanese:ジェリ・トライブ ''Jerī Buzoku'' " Jerry Tribe") * The Yuto Tribe (Japanese:ユート族 ''Yūto-zoku'') * The Luke Tribe (Japanese:ルーク族 ''Rūku-zoku'') * The Natsume Tribe (Japanese: 夏目部族 Natsume buzoku '') * The Keisuke Tribe (Japanese: '啓介の部族''' Keisuke no buzoku) * The Touma Tribe (Japanese: トーマ族 Tōma-zoku) * The Akinori Tribe (Japanese: 青森部族 ''Aomori buzoku'') The Alternate Legacy Tribes The Alternate Legacy Tribes (Japanese:代替レガシー部族 Daitai regashī buzoku) are the tribes from an alternate universe where they represents different users of Yo-kai Watches instead of Nate, Katie, Etc. * The Gorōta Tribe (Japanese:五郎太部族" Barnaby (Bear) Tribe") * The Kanchi Tribe (Japanese:ゴロタトライブGorotatoraibu "''Edward (Eddie) Tribe") * The Kato Tribe (Japanese:'加藤部族 Katō buzoku"Andy Tribe") * The Mamoru Tribe (Japanese:マモール部族''' Mamōru buzoku ''"Mark Tribe") * The Daniel Tribe (Japanese:'ダニエル部族 Danieru buzoku) * The Kirara Tribe (Japanese:キララ族''' Kirara-zoku "''Isabelle Tribe") * The Satoko Tribe (Japanese:'里子族''' Satogo-zoku ''"Sarah Tribe") * The Suzuki Tribe (Japanese:'鈴木部族 Suzuki buzoku "Chelsea Tribe") * The Takumi Tribe (Japanese:匠の部族''' Takumi no buzoku "Eric Tribe") * The Kenji Tribe (Japanese: 賢治部族 Kenji buzoku "Kenny Tribe) * The Mika Tribe (Japanese: ミカ族の部族 Mika-zoku no buzoku " Alex Tribe) * The Margaret Tribe (Japanese:マーガレット族 Māgaretto-zoku) * The Lucy Tribe (Japanese: ルーシー部族 Rūshī buzoku) * The Cindy Tribe (Japanese: シンディー部族 ''Shindī buzoku'') * The Mitchel Tribe (Japanese: ミッチェル部族 ''Mitcheru buzoku'') * The Shelby Tribe (Japanese: シェルビー部族 'Sherubī buzoku) * The Aaron Tribe (Japanese: 'アーロン族 ''Āron-zoku'') * The Lily Tribe (Japanese: リリー族 ''Rirī-zoku'') * The Terry Tribe (Japanese: テリー部族 Terī buzoku) * The Jesse Tribe (Japanese: ジェシー部族 ''Jeshī buzoku'') * The Martha Tribe (Japanese: マーサ族 ''Māsa-zoku'') * The Brandon Tribe (Japanese: ブランドン族 ''Burandon-zoku'') * The Tank Tribe (Japanese:タンク族 Tanku-zoku) * The Koji Tribe (Japanese:コージー部族 Kōjī buzoku) * The Hank Tribe (Japanese: ハンク部族 Hanku buzoku) * The Talon Tribe (Japanese: タロン族 Taron-zoku) * The Brandon Tribe (Japanese: ブランドン族 Burandon-zoku"Claw Tribe") * The Tod Tribe (Japanese: トッド・トライブ Toddo toraibu) ' The Mythological Tribes The Mythological Tribes (Japanese: 神秘的な部族 ''Shinpi-tekina-buzoku'') are tribes that are mythical either featured in stories or fables and even legends and myths. These Yo-kai are very hard to obtain. * The Ken Tribe (Japanese: 剣族 ''Ken-zoku) * The Fabled Tribe (Japanese: '''おとぎ話族 ''Otogibanashi-zoku'') * The Ani-myths Tribe (Japanese: 伝説の動物族 ''Densetsu no dōbutsu'') * The Kingdom Tribe (Japanese: 王国領域族 ''Ōkoku ryōiki-zoku'') Category:Tribes Category:Game mechanics